Thermoplastic resins such as a polyolefin resin, a polyester resin, a polyamide resin, and a polyether resin are used as raw materials of electrical and electronic parts because of excellent electrical characteristics, chemical resistance, and water resistance.
Especially in electrical and electronic parts, high fire safety is required, and various standards relating to flame retardant processing, typified by UL Standards in the USA, are often required (see, for example, Patent Document 1). As a technique for imparting flame retardance to a thermoplastic resin, a technique in which a halogen compound containing chlorine or bromine is mixed in a thermoplastic resin has been known. In order to further enhance the flame retardant effect, use of a halogen compound in combination with an antimony compound is also performed. In case electrical and electronic parts are used under a high voltage, like a power supply, tracking resistance is also required. As a technique for imparting flame retardance and tracking resistance to electrical and electronic parts, a technique in which a combination of a phosphorous-based flame retardant and a nitrogen-containing compound is mixed has been known (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-120978
[Patent Document 2] PCT International Application, Publication No. 2011/148796